Heroine in Distress
by HanaKT
Summary: ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo? ¿En qué momento él se había vuelto el héroe y ella la damisela en apuros?... Fic para el concurso de marzo de SweetestIrony.


**Tema:** **Cambio de roles**

**Resumen:** ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo? ¿En qué momento él se había vuelto el héroe y ella la damisela en apuros?... Fic para el concurso de marzo de SweetestIrony.

_1 de Marzo de 2010_

Disclaimer: DBZ no es mío.

**Heroine in distress**

¿Cuándo había cambiado todo?

¿En qué momento él se había vuelto el héroe y ella la damisela en peligro?

Videl suspiró y trató de concentrarse en el libro de historia que tenía que estudiar para el examen el día siguiente. El hecho que el planeta hubiera sido destruido y deseado de vuelta con las esferas del dragón hacía poco menos de tres meses, no impedía a los profesores llenarlos de exámenes. Oh bien, Videl suponía que ya estaban acostumbrados a que seres extraños quisieran destruir la Tierra. Al cabo de unos minutos cerró el libro y se levantó de la silla. Con pasos lentos se acercó a la puerta-ventana de su habitación y la abrió. El gélido aire invernal la despabiló un poco, pero aún así no pudo despejar del todo su mente.

Videl no sabía qué estaba mal con ella. Le costaba concentrarse, estaba distraída la mayor parte del tiempo, y lo peor era eso la llevaba a cometer errores idiotas durante el trabajo. Afortunadamente no habían sido frecuentes, pero un par de veces Gohan –en su papel de Gran Saiyaman- había tenido que rescatarla. Y un error en esas situaciones le podía costar la vida a ella o a alguien inocente.

_Gohan._

_Si tan solo..._

-Hey Videl, ¿Qué haces afuera? –la joven, sobresaltada, se giró rápidamente hacia la voz. Y allí, suspendido en el aire a unos metros de ella, se hallaba el objeto de sus pensamientos.

-Uh, ¡Gohan! ¿Qué...?

-Sólo pasaba para visitar –y con una sonrisa que hizo que Videl se sonrojara ligeramente, se situó a su lado- ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? ¿Estás muy ocupada?

-¡Claro! Perdona, ven –y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

Apenas estuvieron los dos adentro, Gohan cerró la puerta ventana. Videl pasó las manos por sus brazos para calentarlos. Vaya que hacía frío afuera.

-Y, ¿qué estabas haciendo en el balcón con el frío que hace? –volvió a preguntar el saiya-jin mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama de la chica.

-Oh, es que no podía concentrarme en el estudio y decidí despejarme un poco –le respondió ella vagamente. De ninguna manera le diría que él era una de las razones por las que estaba desconcentrada.

Para evitar más preguntas, decidió cambiar de tema.

-Qué raro que durante esta semana la policía no haya necesitado nuestra ayuda, ¿no? –con un movimiento de su cabeza señaló al reloj que utilizaba para comunicarse con la policía, el cual se hallaba sobre la mesa de luz-. Con todo lo que he tenido que estudiar, no he salido de casa ni puesto el televisor, pero he tenido todo el tiempo el reloj prendido y no he recibido ninguna alerta. –Dado que en ese momento Videl estaba mirando a Gohan a los ojos, pudo notar una extraña expresión de... ¿culpa? No, no podía ser, Gohan no sería capaz de interferir con su trabajo como protectora de Ciudad Satán, ¿verdad?

Justo en ese instante sonó el reloj de Gohan y una voz que Videl conocía muy bien salió del pequeño parlante.

El Jefe de Policía.

-¿Gohan? ¿Qué es lo que...?

-¡Saiyaman! Hay una emergencia en el Banco Central, ¡necesitamos tu ayuda!

Ambos quedaron congelados. Videl observaba fijamente a Gohan, incrédula, mientras que él trataba de evitar su mirada.

-¿Saiyaman? ¿Estás ahí?

-En un momento estaré allí –respondió él, luego levantó la vista y la joven vio claramente la culpabilidad que brillaba en sus ojos negros– Videl, yo... –comenzó él, vacilante. Ella lo interrumpió alzando bruscamente una de sus manos.

-Dime que no has ido a mis espaldas y me has excluido de los rescates. –Gohan desvió la mirada y Videl obtuvo su respuesta. -Creo que es mejor que te vayas –respondió ella levantándose de la cama y alejándose del chico. La frialdad en su voz no sorprendió al saiya-jin, pero el dolor tras sus palabras lo hizo sentir como si fuera la basura más grande del universo.

-Lamento haber hecho esto –ella no reaccionó ante su disculpa, sólo siguió dándole la espalda. Gohan se puso de pie y se acercó con paso lento hacia ella –Videl, sólo... sólo quería protegerte.

-N-no tenías derecho a entrometerte –murmuró ella con la voz un poco quebrada.

-Lo sé –respondió él con el mismo tono –por favor –intentó poner una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, pero ella lo esquivó. Gohan suspiró y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, el reloj volvió a sonar.

-¡Saiyaman!

-¡Estoy en camino! –exclamó él y, dándole una última mirada a Videl y un 'Esto no ha terminado', se marchó de allí.

* * *

Luego de que Gohan se largara de la habitación de Videl, ésta sólo se dejó caer en el suelo y se abrazó a sí misma. Tenía frío, pero éste no se debía únicamente al aire helado que entraba desde el balcón.

Luego de un rato se acercó hacia el televisor y lo prendió. En el canal de las noticias apareció el rostro de _ÉL_ que justo acababa de llegar al lugar del robo. Según la periodista, el superhéroe de Ciudad Satán había tenido una semana bastante intensa en lo que a _heroísmos_ respectaba, y todo el mundo se preguntaba donde estaba Videl. Otro de los reporteros mencionó que su ausencia tal vez se debía que aún no se había recuperado del todo de la pelea que había tenido contra Spopovitch. Después de todo, había sido brutalmente golpeada y heridas de esa magnitud no se curaban tan rápido, especialmente si no se hacía reposo. Al cambiar de canal, vio que también estaban hablando sobre sus últimos rescates, y el conductor –al que Videl conocía y con el cual no se llevaba nada bien- comentó que lo mejor sería que se tomara unas vacaciones, así tal vez dejaría de entorpecer a la policía y a Saiyaman.

Al escuchar esto, Videl apagó el televisor con furia.

_Maldita sea, otra vez con lo mismo._

Se lamentó la joven luchadora, golpeando el suelo con los puños.

_Una estúpida derrota y todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora se ha derrumbado, rayos, ¡rayos!_

¿Sería posible que Gohan pensara lo mismo? ¿Que se... avergonzara de ella? ¿Que la considerara sólo un estorbo?

No... Pese a lo que había sucedido no creía que el joven fuera capaz de ello.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué?

Y en ese momento recordó sus palabras

_Quiero protegerte._

-Grandísimo... idiota.

* * *

_Dios, verdaderamente lo he arruinado_, pensaba Gohan mientras volaba en dirección a su casa.

No había podido concentrarse en ningún momento durante la situación en el banco, afortunadamente había sido un caso bastante sencillo y, luego de apresar a los asaltantes en tan solo cinco minutos, había podido marcharse.

Por unos segundos se había debatido entre ir a ver a Videl y volver a su casa, pero al final decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla en paz por un tiempo.

_Cobarde_, dijo una voz en su interior, la cual decidió ignorar.

Desde que todo había vuelto a la normalidad -luego de vencer a Majin Buu- algo había cambiado en su relación con Videl. Al inicio los cambios habían sido casi imperceptibles: una mirada por allí, una sonrisa por allá. Pero luego...

No sólo pasaban juntos todo el tiempo durante la escuela, sino que Gohan había comenzado a buscar excusas para llamarla a su casa o juntarse con ella.

Y el contacto físico era otro elemento que habían integrado a su amistad: una mano en el hombro de Videl o para ayudarla a levantarse, un abrazo luego de haber conseguido dominar una técnica durante su entrenamiento... Qué diablos, hasta había empezado a mentirle diciéndole que tenía alguna pelusa, hoja u otro material en el pelo o en el rostro sólo para tocarla.

Si su madre se enterara, lo agarraría del pelo y le daría un sartenazo. O tal vez no. ChiChi se había encariñado bastante con Videl y trataba a cada oportunidad de introducir en la conversación la palabra matrimonio o nietos.

Y Gohan no estaba muy seguro sobre qué hacer.

No sobre el matrimonio, eso estaba fuera de discusión. Pero debía admitir que se sentía atraído por la joven Satán, sin embargo... ¿tanto como para salir con ella como más que amigos?

Y aún si estuviera completamente seguro sobre sus sentimientos, ¿quién decía que Videl lo aceptaría? ¿Arriesgaría su amistad sólo por una remota posibilidad?

No. Porque su amistad con Videl era sumamente valiosa para él. Y nunca la pondría en riesgo por un capricho.

Aunque tal vez ya fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

-¿Estás bien, hijo? –preguntó ChiChi al ver llegar a Gohan a casa con un aspecto de derrota absoluta.

-Sí mamá, no te preocupes, sólo estoy algo cansado –respondió él con una sonrisa falsa.

-Acabo de hacer un té, ¿te molestaría hacerme compañía? Tu padre y hermano han salido más temprano a entrenar y es posible que pasen la noche afuera. –el joven asintió y se sentó a la mesa junto con la mujer. Lo más probable era que no pudiera concentrarse en nada durante lo que quedaba del día y que tampoco pudiera pegar un ojo en toda la noche, así que ¿qué más daba acompañar a su madre por un rato?

- Sé que a veces puedo ser algo... intensa, – ante el eufemismo, Gohan sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez desde la discusión con Videl– pero te quiero y quiero que sepas que, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, puedes contar conmigo.

Gohan asintió y luego ambos permanecieron en silencio, la madre, tomando con lentitud el té caliente y el hijo mirando como hipnotizado el vapor que salía de su taza.

-¡Acabo de estropearlo todo mamá! –de pronto exclamó el saiya-jin– Videl me odia y lo peor es que no puedo culparla. –Chichi lo miró con semblante pensativo y luego de unos segundos, tomó la mano de su hijo, instándolo a que continuara-Todo empezó hace unos diez días cuando fui a detener una pelea entre dos bandas. La policía todavía no había avisado a Videl y yo... –respiró pesadamente- luego hablé con el Jefe de la Policía y le dije que estaba preocupado por ella y que yo sería suficiente para encargarme del crimen en la ciudad.

-¡Gohan!

-¡Ya lo sé! Estuvo mal, pero estaba preocupado por ella, ¿está bien? –en otras circunstancias no habría respondido a su madre de ese modo (corría el riesgo de recibir un sartenazo por la cabeza), pero ahora no le importaba.

ChiChi suspiró.

-Y supongo que al final se enteró y no reaccionó nada bien.

-Exacto. Hoy fui a visitarla y me olvidé de apagar la alarma del comunicador, y mientras conversábamos recibí una llamada de la policía.

-¡Ouch!

-Su reacción fue peor de lo que esperaba. Si hubiera gritado o hubiera intentado golpearme me habría sentido mejor, pero prácticamente me ignoró, ni siquiera podía mirarme a la cara y su voz se escuchaba tan... entristecida, como si—

-¿Como si la persona en la que más confiaba la hubiera traicionado?

-¡Mamá! Eso no es exactamente alentador.

-Lo siento cariño, pero es la verdad. No lo digo para hacerte daño, sino para que entiendas y trates de ver las cosas desde su lugar. Sabes que Videl no lo ha pasado muy bien siendo la hija de ese payaso. Desde pequeña ha sido el centro de la atención pública. Le cuesta confiar en la gente y hacer amigos, lo cual es entendible, ya que nunca puede estar segura de si alguien está con ella por ella misma o por la fama de su padre.

Gohan asintió. Sí. Sabía todo eso. Y lo hacía porque ella se lo había contado. Porque ella confiaba en él. O por lo menos _lo había hecho_. Hasta que había traicionado su confianza.

Su corazón se contrajo al pensar en ello.

-Una vez le pregunté por qué su trabajo con la policía era tan importante para ella –continuó la mujer. Gohan se sorprendió porque no sabía que Videl y su madre mantenían conversaciones privadas y algo de su desconcierto debió haberse mostrado en su cara porque ChiChi sonrió- Fue un día que estabas entrenando con Goten. Videl llegó temprano y mantuvimos una pequeña charla hasta que volviste a casa. Me dijo que le hacía sentir que tenía un propósito, algo que había logrado por sus propios medios y que iba más allá de ser "la hija de". Ahora con todo lo que ha pasado, su confianza en su capacidad y su autoestima deben estar bajas y el hecho que tú hayas ido a espaldas de ella e interferido en el trabajo que tan orgullosa la hacía sentir no debe haber ayudado en lo absoluto.

-Pero...

-Déjame terminar –interrumpió con firmeza la mujer- comprendo que quieras protegerla, pero tú tienes que entender que Videl no es del tipo de mujer que se queda detrás cuando hay una pelea, ella es una luchadora... al igual que tú. Sé que no fácil ver como pone en peligro su vida pero...

-...pero no tengo derecho a interferir con eso. Porque es su decisión. –ChiChi asintió.

-Así es. Sólo trata de apoyarla y permanecer a su lado para que, si la situación se pone peligrosa, puedas ayudarla.

El joven suspiró pesadamente y se recostó contra la silla.

-¿Y ahora, qué puedo hacer? –preguntó desalentado. _Dios, que idiota... ¿como haré para arreglar todo esto?_

-Gohan... ¿Tú la quieres? –él la miró algo confuso.

-Por supuesto que la quiero, es mi mejor amiga.

-No, quiero decir, ¿la _quieres_? –puso énfasis en la última palabra- No como amiga, sino como algo más.

-¿¡Qué! Uh... yo... –desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su taza de té, ya vacía, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo- N-no estoy seguro... –dijo con un hilo de voz- sé que me gusta, pero no hasta qué punto. Tal vez...

ChiChi sonrió, sabedora.

-¿Y has pensado en besarla? ¿O has tenido algún sueño extraño con ella? –apenas terminó la frase, Gohan se levantó de golpe de la silla, casi tirándola al suelo, y su rostro se puso de todos los colores.

-¿¡Q-QUE! ¿¡Qué estás diciendo, mamá! ¡Y-yo nunca sería tan irrespetuoso con Videl! –Ante el aspecto de su hijo, la mujer no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas risitas.

-Oh, vamos, eres un adolescente, es totalmente común que sueñes con besarla. ¿O es que nunca has pensado en ello? –ChiChi pensó que su primogénito no podía ponerse más colorado, pero estaba equivocada- Así que lo has hecho, ¿verdad? –Gohan comenzó a temblar ante la sonrisa malvada de su madre. Por suerte al rato se puso seria otra vez. –Pero lo primero es lo primero. Si quieres hacer las paces con ella, debes demostrarle que confías en ella y en su capacidad como protectora de Ciudad Satán. Demuéstrale que es tu igual.

-¿Mi igual? –de pronto a Gohan se le ocurrió una idea. –Uh, ¿mamá? Tengo que irme, lo más seguro es que no llegue a casa para la cena. –ChiChi estaba a punto de protestar, pero al ver la expresión esperanzada de su hijo cambió de parecer.

-Ummm... –el hecho que ya hubiera decidido dejar ir a su hijo no significaba que se lo haría saber, después de todo una madre no debía perder la autoridad- ¿Prometes que después estudiarás el doble? –el joven asintió enérgicamente. ChiChi suspiró- está bien, pero no lo tomes como costumbre. –lo reprendió, tratando de parecer severa, pero sin mucho éxito, ya que su hijo podía ver la sonrisa que brillaba en sus cálidos ojos oscuros.

Gohan sonrió y, para sorpresa de la mujer, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Gracias mamá! Eres la mejor –y al separarse de ella, le dio un fugaz beso en la frente y se marchó a toda velocidad.

-Mi niño ya es todo un hombre... -murmuró ChiChi cuando se quedó sola- Y me olvidé de preguntarle a donde iba. –luego suspiró, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a levantar los pocillos de la mesa para lavarlos – Oh, bueno, mientras solucione sus problemas con mi futura nuera, estará todo bien... ¡Pero más vale que me den al menos una nieta para consentir!

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Videl se despertó bastante tarde debido a que había pasado una buena parte de la noche en vela, pensando en lo sucedido el día anterior.

-_¿Qué pasará cuando lo vea en clase? ¿Intentará hablar conmigo, actuará como si nada hubiera pasado o me ignorará? _– pensaba Videl mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia la escuela. Cuando vio el símbolo de la Orange Star High, el estómago se le revolvió y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza- _Y más aún, ¿qué haré yo? ¿Debería hablar con él?_ -En ese instante se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza el encararlo a gritos o molerlo a golpes. Videl bufó, –_Tampoco es como si pudiera hacerle daño._

Cuando llegó al techo de la escuela respiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte, se detuvo.

_Vamos, tú puedes encararlo. Eres Videl Satán después de todo_, pensaba, dándose ánimos.

_Y Videl Satán es sobre todas las cosas una luchadora. Y no voy a dejar que nadie, y mucho menos un chico, me venza. Soy más fuerte que eso. _

Pero... Gohan no era un muchacho cualquiera. Y no se refería precisamente al hecho que fuera mitad alien.

Había algo especial en él, algo que la había atraído desde el momento en que había entrado al aula de clases por primera vez. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde esa vez? ¿Cinco meses?

Wow, menos de medio año había pasado desde aquel día. A veces sentía como si lo conociera desde hacía años.

_Tal vez seamos almas gemelas_, pensó burlonamente y lanzó una risotada amarga.

_Ya... _

Vaya cuadro que debía de presentar, con su mano derecha extendida hacia el picaporte y riéndose sola como una maniática.

_Quizás me estoy volviendo loca... Y todo por un chico... ¿Qué me has hecho, Gohan?_

Y es que desde que lo había conocido, ella había cambiado... o quizás había podido mostrar una parte de sí misma –la chica sensible, cariñosa y vulnerable- que normalmente mantenía bien escondida y que únicamente había visto -y solo en contadas ocasiones- Eraser.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de entrada, y armándose de valor, finalmente abrió la puerta, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió velozmente hasta el aula de clases, tratando de ignorar a los alumnos que se detenían para mirarla con curiosidad.

_¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué demonios no se meten en sus propios asuntos? Genial, no solo voy a tener que lidiar con Gohan, sino que también con el resto de la escuela... este día se está poniendo cada vez mejor._

Al llegar al aula de clases no supo si sentirse decepcionada o aliviada al darse cuenta de que Gohan no había llegado. Llegó a su banco, se sentó y para evitar que algún compañero se acercara para hablar, puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en estos. No debieron haber pasado ni dos minutos, cuando escuchó la aguda voz de su mejor amiga.

-¡Hey, Videl! ¿Todo bien? ¿Preparada para el examen?

La susodicha levantó su rostro y se encontró cara a cara con la rubia, que sonreía brillantemente.

-Hey, Eraser –respondió con una sonrisa apagada.

En ese momento entró el profesor de historia y ordenó a los alumnos que guardaran silencio y sacaran una hoja. Eraser se sentó en su banco, no sin antes mirar con picardía a la morena.

-Todo va a estar bien –y ante la mirada confundida de la chica, le guiñó el ojo.

Al cabo de unos segundos entró corriendo Gohan quien se disculpó ante el profesor y fue a ubicarse en su lugar. Al llegar frente a Videl se detuvo, titubeó por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera recapacitando sobre lo que iba decir.

-Después –murmuró para sí mismo y finalmente se ubicó en su asiento.

* * *

Al salir de la última clase del día, Videl se encontró con Gohan, quien se hallaba reclinado contra el muro de la escuela y portaba una expresión muy nerviosa.

-¿Podemos hablar? –le preguntó el chico acercándose con paso vacilante hacia ella. La muchacha esquivó su mirada y sólo hizo un casi imperceptible gesto de asentimiento. Luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, dando por sentado que Gohan la seguiría. El viaje sólo duró unos veinte minutos, pero para ambos jóvenes, quienes permanecieron durante todo el camino en silencio, pareció eterno.

Llegaron a la Mansión Satán y entraron, dirigiéndose al living. Afortunadamente Mr. Satán estaba de gira y no volvería hasta dentro de tres días.

- Siéntate por favor –le dijo ella educadamente señalando uno de los sillones.

-Uh, gracias –respondió incomodo e hizo lo que la joven había dicho. Ella permaneció de pie, a un par de metros de él y con la cabeza gacha. Gohan suspiró. Videl no lo había mirado en toda la mañana.

-¿Piensas que soy un estorbo? –comenzó Videl para quebrar el pesado silencio.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –la interrumpió él con agitación. –¡Yo nunca pensaría eso! _Mamá tenía razón... _

-¿Entonces por qué? –la joven pensaba tener la respuesta, pero igualmente quería escucharla de sus labios.

-Lamento muchísimo lo que hice... sé que estuvo mal y sé que te lastimé pero por favor, créeme que lo hice porque me importas y sólo quería-

-¿Protegerme? –le interrumpió ella con rudeza, sintiendo que una furia repentina la dominaba- ¿¡Proteger... a la pobre y frágil humana! Sé que nunca estaré a tu altura, pero eso no significa que sea una estúpida damisela en peligro. Y peor aún, ¡No tenías el más mínimo derecho a decidir por mí! ¡Ni tú ni nadie! –la joven luchadora comenzó a temblar de rabia y, sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su mentón la alejó con brusquedad con el dorso de su mano- He estado protegiendo esta ciudad sola por dos años y lo he estado haciendo perfectamente bien sin tu ayuda. Sé que he estado distraída, pero, Dios, ¡de todas maneras es tu culpa!

-¡Videl! –Gohan se levantó del sillón y se acercó a ella con paso decidido. Cuando estuvo frente a ella la envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos. Ella trató de resistirse, empujando contra su pecho, pero no hubo forma de que él la soltara- Lo sé... lo sé, tienes toda la razón –susurró con voz conciliadora- pero desde el Torneo de las Artes Marciales no he sacarme de la cabeza tu lucha con Spopovich -en ese momento notó como ella se tensaba.

-Así que es eso –Videl lanzó una risa amarga que lo sobresaltó- Al igual que el resto de la gente sólo puedes ver mi derrota, mi total y absoluto fracaso.

-Videl, yo...

-¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Ya no me importa! Estoy harta de que todo el mundo me mire y solo vea a la hija del 'salvador del mundo' –exclamó las últimas tres palabras con con tono sarcástico, haciendo señales de comillas en el aire- ¿No tengo derecho a equivocarme? ¿A tropezar? Ya no quiero ser más un maldito modelo de conducta, que la gente me esté observando a cada paso que doy, que me juzguen y me condenen sin conocerme. Pensé que tú lo entenderías, pero parece que me equivoqué, eres igual que el resto.

Gohan suspiró. Realmente no era bueno para esto. Tomando a Videl de la mano, se sentó otra vez en el sillón, y la hizo sentar a ella también. Parecía que tendría que decírselo todo.

-Eres muy importante para mí, Videl –comenzó el semi saiya-jin y ahora fue su turno de fijar la vista en el piso- Lo has sido prácticamente desde el momento en el que te conocí –ella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, sorprendida ante la declaración de Gohan- Y no podría soportar que te pasara algo. –Los rostros de ambos comenzaron a sonrojarse- Por favor, tienes que entender que esto es nuevo para mí. Como bien sabes me he pasado casi toda mi vida entrenando y peleando para proteger este mundo, y nunca había estado rodeado por personas de mi edad... personas normales. –Videl abrió la boca para contestarle, pero él la calló con un gesto de su mano. Sonrió. Incluso aunque ella estaba furiosa con él, lo defendía, no dejaba que alguien hablara mal de él, ni siquiera él mismo- ya lo sé, ya lo sé... no te gusta que defina al resto de la gente como 'normales', lo que conlleva que me considere a mí mismo 'anormal'. –Ella sólo gruñó- Sé que no nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo, pero... –se detuvo, indeciso.

-Gohan...

-Eres mi cable a tierra. Me contienes y me das una sensación de serenidad. Un poco de cordura en mi desequilibrado mundo. Y esa es una de las razones por las que no quiero perderte. Cada vez que te pones en peligro, pienso que te va a pasar algo y me... me da miedo. Entiendo que mi manera de actuar no fue la mejor, pero fue solo mi instinto protector... o sobre protector. –ella lanzó una pequeña risita- Y con respecto al Torneo de las Artes Marciales, sé que nunca mantuvimos una conversación sobre eso, pero nunca lo vi como un 'humillante fracaso', en ese momento solo veía como te estaban lastimando y quise matar al maldito bastardo. Además, Spopovitch estaba siendo manipulado por Babidi y su fuerza no era normal, si lo hubiera sido, hubieras podido ganarle en un santiamén.

Videl inspiró y luego lanzó un gran suspiro. Miró el semblante de Gohan que portaba una expresión llena de aprensión, inseguridad y algo de esperanza. Parecía un cachorrito abandonado. Y la muchacha no pudo resistirse.

-Está bien... te perdono –en ese momento el rostro del semi saiya-jin se iluminó con una gigantesca sonrisa- Peeero... si vuelves hacer algo así, ¡lo lamentarás! –lo amenazó con humor, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

-¡Sí señora! –bromeó Gohan con ella, para después ponerse serio- Tengo algo para ti –y sacó una bolsita azul de su bolsillo. Se la pasó y ella la miró con desconcierto- Ábrela. –Videl lo hizo y para su sorpresa encontró un reloj, igual al que usaba Gohan.

¿No sería...?

-Gohan... ¿esto es...?

-Ayer fui a casa de Bulma y le pedí que te hiciera un reloj igual al mío. Pruébatelo, ¿sí? –la joven se lo colocó y apretó el botón. Sus ropas cambiaron por una malla violeta, una especie de túnica turquesa, una capa naranja-rojiza, y, cubriendo su cabeza, un casco con visor.

-Wow...

-¿T-te gusta? –preguntó Gohan con inseguridad- pensé que así podríamos ser los defensores de Ciudad Satán... juntos.

-Oh, Gohan... –apretó nuevamente el botón rojo del reloj para volver a su ropa normal y, casi sin pensarlo, pasó sus brazos por la cintura del chico, abrazándolo con fuerza- Gracias.

Él, algo arrebolado, le devolvió el abrazo con suavidad y al cabo de unos minutos, se armó de valor y acercó su cara hacia el cabello de la chica. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se separó de él.

-Por cierto, –Videl le preguntó con algo de suspicacia- ¿Cómo es que el traje me va tan bien?

-Erm... yo... –carraspeó incómodamente- anoche hablé con Eraser y... le pregunté por tus medidas... –se estremeció esperando la reacción de la morena. Ella sólo rió.

-Oh, Gohan, te juro que si no me gustaras tanto, te mataría –exclamó sin pensar la joven. Gohan se congeló y al notar esto, Videl se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho –uh, quiero decir, ermh... yo...-balbuceó totalmente avergonzada. ¡Oh Dios, sí que la había embarrado hasta el fondo! No hacía ni dos minutos que había hecho las paces con el saiya-jin y ya tenía que abrir su bocota. ¿Ahora qué hacía? Gohan ni siquiera había pronunciado una palabra, vamos que todavía seguía totalmente paralizado y con una cara de total sorpresa.

_¿Y qué esperabas Videl? ¿Que te abrazara y confesara el gran amor que sentía por ti? Es de Son Gohan de quien estás hablando. Él no está enamorado de ti, compréndelo de una vez._

Al ver que pasaba el tiempo y no obtenía ninguna reacción por parte del chico, Videl decidió que lo mejor sería hacer algo que no había hecho nunca: huir.

-Lo-lo siento, será mejor que...uh... –farfulló y dándose la vuelta comenzó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación a paso veloz.

Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que una fuerte mano la agarró del brazo, impidiéndole la huída.

-¡Espera! No te vayas... yo...

-¡Está bien! Lo entiendo. Somos amigos, lo que dije fue tonto y-

-¡No! Lo que dijiste me hizo sentir... feliz.

-¿uh? –ella se giró y lo miró a la cara. Él se había llevado la mano hacia su cabeza en una típica pose de vergüenza.

-He pensado en preguntarte esto antes, pero me daba un poco de pena porque creí que solo pensabas en mí como un amigo. Y no quería estropear nuestra amistad cuando no estaba seguro si había algo más... ¿Videl Satán, quieres... Quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Como en una cita? –él asintió.

Y Videl sintió otra vez como su cara se encendía.

_Dios, a este ritmo me voy a quedar sin sangre en el resto del cuerpo. _

-Claro, me encantaría. –le respondió sin balbucear, lo que la hizo sentir orgullosa.

-¡Genial! Entonces... ¿te parece el viernes después de la escuela? Podríamos ir al parque, comer algo por ahí e ir al cine.

-Me parece bien. –ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que...

-¿Puedo besarte? –soltó Gohan de pronto- Uh... quiero decir... he estado pensando sobre ello y...– se ruborizó- eh... si tú quieres, claro, por tal vez tú no... no es que— –fue interrumpido por la cristalina risa de su... ¿novia?

-Tonto... –y alzándose en punta de pie tocó su boca con la del chico. El contacto sólo duró un par de segundos, pero fue suficiente para que ambos se estremecieran- Te quiero, Son Gohan. –le dijo, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Su respuesta no era necesaria, porque la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del semi-saiya-jin le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

**FIN**

_15 de julio de 2010_

**N. de A.:** Cuatro meses y medio me tomó esta historia, ¿pueden creerlo? En un comienzo iba a ser un pequeño one-shot de 2000 palabras como máximo, pero comenzó a agrandarse más y más hasta convertirse en un fic de 5000 palabras O.o. Y sinceramente no sé lo que pienso sobre esta historia: por un lado estoy conforme, pero por otro me dan ganas de borrarla y empezarla de nuevo :p pero la he cambiado tantas veces que ya está, se va a quedar así.

No está beteada ni nada, así que perdonen si hay incoherencias XD

Bueno, igual espero que les haya gustado (o que por lo menos no me quieran tirar algo por la cabeza por haberles hecho perder el tiempo XD)

Oh, y me olvidaba: sobre el título - 'Heroine in distress' sería 'Heroína en apuros' y es un juego de palabras con 'Damsel in distress' o 'Damisela en apuros', que sería la típica protagonista de novela romántica de antes: chica inútil que se mete en líos y siempre tiene que ser rescatada por el héroe (y la antítesis de Videl).

Saludos :)

H.-


End file.
